Final Exam
by Miidori
Summary: Di tengah ujian yang berlangsung, harus ada jawaban yang harus sampai ke telinga Kagamine Len. Kalo enggak, siap-siap digaruk sama berandalan kita satu ini.
1. Chapter 1: Exam

Haii! Apa kabaarr? Yang un gimanaa? Emoga lulus dengan hasil memuaskan yaa;) langsung aja deh!

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"Final Exam."**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp. Facebook belongs to Mark Zuckerberg.**

**Warning: AU, **_**typo(s), misstypo(s), **_**OOC, **_**failfailfail to the max**_**, dll.**

**Summary: Di tengah ujian yang berlangsung, harus ada jawaban yang harus sampai ke telinga Kagamine Len. Kalo enggak, siap-siap digaruk sama berandalan kita satu ini.**

**Dont Like? Injek tombol 'back' atau 'x'.**

* * *

Sial.

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ emang doyan banget nyiksa anak muridnya. Cukup sudah ngerjain soal 70 soal beserta cara yang panjangnya 3 meter, masa mau diadain ujian? Guru _killer_ ini emang mau ngebantuin OCD buat orang gendut, apa gimana? Apalagi, bahannya 3 bab. Malah kalo ngasih soal gak tanggung-tanggung susahnya! Soalnya panjang, caranya panjang, jawabannya cuman seuprit. Gak afdol kali, kalo mau semuanya aja panjang, biar sekalian mokad. Gak apa-apa kali babnya gampang, ini udah susah, ribet lagi. Anak-anak cuman bisa berdoa biar gak diadain ujian. Katanya, doa orang tersakiti itu lebih manjur beberapa persen.

Tapi bagi Rin, 3 bab itu udah di luar kepala. Dia belajar bab-bab memuakkan itu dari liburan semester kemarin. Emang rajin, apa kurang kerjaan? Kayaknya sih rajin, Rin itu anaknya emang polos, ngomong aja masih aku-kamu, pas ditanya, dia bilang ngikutin aturan di kamus. Tapi itu sih gak penting, belum nyampe 3 detik, anak-anak langsung tancap gas modusin Rin biar diajarin. Rin yang emang mau ngasah kemampuannya di bab itu cuman meng'iya'kan saja. Gak rugi ini, untung malah dapet pahala.

Bahkan, Miku yang biasanya nyantai, kali ini nyogok Rin biar bisa dikasih belajar tambahan di rumahnya. Gak apa-apa sih, lagian nyogoknya pake es krim _limited edition_, yang pasti enak. Jadi untungnya dobel deh. Dapet pahala, dapet es krim pula.

Sampe H-1 anak-anak masih minta Rin ngulang bahan-bahan yang pengen diuji itu. Semuanya serius banget, takut-takut kalo dapet nilai jelek. Bagi mereka, nilai jelek itu bisa masuk nereka, padahal sih nggak. Walaupun remedial diawasin Kiyoteru-_sensei_ itu termasuk neraka juga, sih.

Anehnya, H-1 ujian matematika Kiyoteru-_sensei_, Len masih bisa cengengesan. Pukul sana, pukul sini, tendang sana, tendang sini—bentrok sama sekolah lain. Cowok yang terkenal sama ganas dan kerennya ini, masih bisa berantem sama berandalan dari sekolah lain. Malah pulang malem dan gak belajar. Waktu yang dikasih sama guru jahanam macem Kiyoteru itu cuman seminggu dan Len ngabisin waktu itu cuman buat nyusun strategi bentrok sama sekolah lain.

Alasannya sih, gara-gara ditantangin duluan. Si brengsek Akaito ngajakin adu kuat—Teino Gakuen sama Hito Gakuen. Sampe akhirnya tangal 8 September alias H-1 ujian si guru jahanam Kiyoteru-_sensei_ atau puncak adu kuat kedua sekolah tersebut. Jelas, bagi Len yang emang punya strategi dan _power_ yang bagus di kelompoknya, bisa menang gampang. Akaito bukan tandingannya, sekali tonjok paling yaah—3 bulan lah rumah sakit, tambah 3 bulan lagi pengendalian psikologis yang terganggu.

Malemnya, Len mulai _chat_ pertamanya sama Rin di iPhone putihnya.

**Kagamine Len**

Eh, besok ada ulangan gak? _09.30 pm/read._

**Kagami Rin**

Kan besok ulangan matematika. Kamu gak tau? _09.30 pm/read._

**Kagamine Len**

Lo ngapain deh pake aku kamu? Geli tau gak. _09.30 pm/read._

LAAHH? KAN BELOM DIKASIH TAU? _09.31 pm/read._

DASAR GURU GILAA! _09.31 pm/read._

JAHANAMMM! _09.31 pm/read._

**Kagami Rin**

Soalnya di kamus pake aku-kamu biar sopan. _09.31 pm/read._

Itu kurang strip. Harusnya 'aku-kamu'. _09.31 pm/read._

Udah dikasih tau seminggu yang lalu. Kayaknya kamu ketiduran deh. _09.31 pm/read._

Kiyoteru-sensei gak gila kok, dia gak ada gangguan psikologis atau mental disorder. _09.32 pm/read._

**Kagamine Len**

Au ah, susah ngomong sama lo. _09.32 pm/read_.

LO KENAPA GAK BANGUNIN GUEE?! _09.32 pm/read._

EMANG BAHANNYA DARI MANA SAMPE MANAA? _09.32 pm/read._

**Kagami Rin**

Nggak kok gak susah, buktinya aku gak ngadain ujian. _09.32 pm/read._

Aku gak bangunin soalnya jijik liat iler kamu. _09.33 pm/read._

Abis itu serem juga ngeliat muka kamu tidur tapi kayak ngeden. _09.33 pm/read._

Bahannya dari bab 10 sampe 12. _09.33 pm/read_.

**Kagamine Len**

AAAAH SIALAAN! _09.33 pm/read._

—

_Chat_ akhir dari Len itu bisa berubah maksud.

Entah maksud memaki Rin yang ngatain-tapi-fakta-tapi-tetep-nyebelin ke dia, atau ke Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Atau keduanya.

Paginya, Len ditemui datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Biasanya yang datang 1 menit sebelum bel, ini 1 jam sebelum bel udah dateng. Alasannya, Rin. Bukan, dia bukan mau ngapelin Rin. Tapi pengen minta ajarin SKS, Sistem Kebut Sejam. Rin yang emang duduk anteng ngulang-ngulang bahan yang mau dijadiin ujian, ngangguk aja ama pemaksaan Len buat ngajarin dia.

"Jadi, kalo ada dua buah fingsi bisa dibentuk fungsi baru pake prinsip operasi komposisi," dia ngambil buku tulis sampul coklat miliknya. Buka halaman yang butek banget sama coretan warna-warni tentang penjelasan matematika, "Nih liat gambarnya di fungsi G. Tiap X yang masuk ke elemen A ditetapkan ke Y yang masuk ke elemen B..." Rin jelasinnya enak banget. Penjabarannya jelas, tulisannya agak bagus walau banyak coret sana-sini, dan suaranya lembut banget.

Loh?

Poin terakhir maksudnya apa?

Jadi begini saudara-saudara beda bapak dan ibu, usut punya usut, Len cepet ngerti karena emang otaknya—yang entah kenapa—waktu itu lagi nyambung dengerin si Rin dan suara Rin yang lembut banget kayak gulali. Entah kenapa, wangi _mint_ dari bibirnya buat Len nyerah bentar sama teori-teori fungsi ini dan mengalihkan perhatian sejenak sama Rin.

Rin sebenernya cantik. Rambut pirang yang ngelebih bahu, muka putih mulus kayak susu, mata biru yang besar, bibir dengan ketebalan sedang warna _pink_ yang minta banget dicipok, dan suara lembut. Hal-hal sederhana dari fisik Rin, ngebuat Len nopang kepalanya pake tangan—sengaja buat fokusnya sama Rin bertambah besar. Apalagi pas Rin ngoceh, cewek polos ini punya magnet tersendiri bagi Len.

"... gitu," Rin ngeliat Len yang lagi nopang palanya di meja. "Kamu ngerti gak?"

Len senyum sejenak. "Nggak," dia ngambil jeda, "Ulangin lagi dong."

Halah, padahal mau modus aja biar bisa lebih deket.

Liat aja nanti nilai ulangan jeblok aja, baru ngais aspal.

—

Asem.

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ dateng 5 menit lebih awal. Dengan topeng sok baik, dia nanya sama anak-anak, "Kalian udah belajar belum? Udah, kan? Nah, soalnya gak susah-susah amat, koook!"

Iya, gampangnya guru kejam itu sama kayak susahnya murid-murid.

Anak-anak lain udah komat-kamit ngucapin mantra. Semoga soalnya gampang, pendek-pendek, dan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ gak ngawas di kelas. Misalnya digantiin gitu sama yang lain, malah lebih baik gak usah diawasin aja. Berasa diawasin sama setan yang dikirim khusus dengan kecup manis dari neraka buat murid-murid Teino Gakuen.

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ mulai nulis di papan pake kapur, "Soalnya cuman 5 waktunya juga banyak. Tapi, hati-hati banyak jebakan betmen." Abis itu dia ketawa _crunchy_. Mau jadi kandidat penerus Kolonel Sanders kali ya.

Len mulai nulis namanya. Tangannya mulai gemeteran dan basah karena keringet. Padahal, AC di kelas nyapa muka dia duluan. Dia emang butuh hembusan langsung dari bibir Zeus, apa gimana? Gak ngerti lagi deh. Matanya mulai ngelirik ke sebelah bangkunya. Rin. Dalem hati dia udah _party_ karena bisa dapet contekan bagus dari Rin. Nilai ulangan Rin paling jelek itu 90, kalo Len bisa dapet contekan dari dia minimal dia bisa juara dua.

Len mulai percaya diri. Nulis soal cepet banget. Gak peduli sama tulisan dia yang lebih mirip ke tulisan mesir kuno. Dia mulai ngeliat ke soal pertama. Dia mikir bentar, _ini tadi yang diajarin Rin bukan, sih_? Abis itu ngangguk-ngangguk. Liat ke soal kedua, _agak susah sih, cuman mayan, lah_. Liat ke soal ketiga, _buset kok muncul soal ini sih? Emang diajarin? Mampus_. Liat soal keempat, _ini _Sensei_ mantan buronan, apa gimana? Soalnya kok kejem gini? Sialan_. Liat soal terakhir, _ini resep dokter, kan?_

Len ngelirik lagi ke Rin. Dia lagi ngitung-ngitung di nomor satu. Len ngeliat lembar jawabannya sendiri, dan nyadar kalo tulisannya gak bisa dimasukkan kategori buatan manusia. Dia sendiri aja bingung. Udah soal susah, tulisan jelek, cara panjang-panjang—Kami-sama, _boleh bunuh diri gak?_

Sejenak, Len ngerasa denger sesuatu di kupingnya. _Boleh, kok. Asal jangan pake yang _expired_, nanti keracunan_.

Len mulai nulis cara beserta jawaban untuk nomor satu. Nomor ini Len agak percaya diri sih. Agak takut sih, tapi gak apa-apa, lah. Nomor dua, dia agak mikir dulu, mencari jati diri, serta mencari kitab suci ke barat—baru deh, dia bisa nulis jawaban yang udah dilihat, diraba, dan di terawang. Sayangnya, di nomor tiga dia _stuck_. Gak bisa _move on_.

Soalnya susah banget lagi. Sialnya, Len punya penyakit insomnia. Gak bisa tidur di malam hari, giliran pas pagi butuh kopi 3 lusin. Di saat-saat ulangan kayak gini, mata Len berat banget. Meja yang keras berasa bantal. Seharusnya, pas malem-malem dia pulang dan tau ada ulangan, dia langsung belajar—bukannya modusin adek kelas. _Asemmmm_, Len memaki dalam hati. Len ngeliat soalnya—berupa gambar sama tulisan-tulisan. Len coba mikir, tiba-tiba ada panggilan dari surga—_ini kan yang diajarin Rin!_

Len mulai nginget-nginget apa yang diajarin Rin—ngoceh-ngoceh dalem hati. _Jadi tiap X yang masuk ke elemen A, ditetapkan bahwa Rin sebenernya cakep. Suaranya lembut mampus. Gila matanya biru—_Len langsung sadar. _Bukan itu! Bukan itu!—_di kepalanya tiba-tiba muncul gambaran Rin. Duh, udah susah, ngantuk, malah halusinasi. Bisa-bisa masuk rumah sakit jiwa. Rin lebih adiktif sih dari kokain.

Len mulai narik nafas, _tiap X yang masuk ke elemen A ditetapkan ke Y..._ abis itu mulai ngoceh-ngoceh di dalem hati. Tangannya jadi lincah sendiri nulis jawaban ke lembar jawaban. _Elemen A-elemen B-fungsi X-Rin-Rin-Rin-fungsi Y-komposisi-mata biru-kulit mulus-G komposisi X._ Len akhirnya bisa melewati soal nomor 3.

Selanjutnya nomor 4. Len liat soalnya dulu, baru ngerutukin dalem hati. _Bukannya belajar malah ngeliatin Rin!_—nyesel karena bukannya merhatiin teori fungsi, malah merhatiin yang ngomong. Len mulai _hopeless_, karena otaknya cuman Rin-Rin-Rin. Tadinya dia mau nulis di lembar jawabannya 'cewek', karena 'cewek selalu benar'. Tapi ogah, nanti yang ada dia dimutilasi sama guru satu ini. Atau yang lebih parah, diajak ke KUA bareng karena punya pemikiran sama. Dih, ogah amat.

Dia mulai nengok ke kanan. Ada Gumiya yang emang udah _best friend forevah_ di dunia tonjok-menonjok. Gumiya juga kebetulan ngeliat dia, lalu tiba-tiba _background_nya berubah jadi serba _pink_, sebelum tangan Len ngebentuk angka 4. Cuman mau minta contekan toh. Kirain, maksudnya mau 4 anak.

Gumiya yang langsung ngerti cuman ngangkat lembar jawabannya, abis itu ditunjukkin ke Len. Nyontek pas ulangan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ itu _YOLO, You Only Live Once._ Walaupun kemungkinan 5 detik kemudian dipergokin abis itu lembarnya dirobek besar sih. Len yang emang punya kelebihan nulis cepet langsung ngasih ijin Gumiya buat nutup lembar jawabannya lagi. Len langsung fokus ke jawaban nomor 4-nya, ngoreksi takut salah.

_**BREEEK!**_

Len langsung keringet dingin. Dia tau banget itu bunyi kertas dirobek. Dia ngeliat ke kanan, Kiyoteru -_sensei _ada di meja Gumiya. Muka Gumiya juga langsung pucet. Len langsung komat-kamit. Mikirin rencana kalo seadainya Gumiya bocorin orang yang dia kasih jawaban.

"Keluar kamu..." Len langsung komat-kamit supaya nama Gumiya gak dipanggil, "...Akita. Bisanya nyontek aja sama Nakajima," Kiyoteru nyuruh Gumiya geser ke kursi kosong yang baru ditinggalin si cowok Akita. Dia langsung nepuk bahu si Gumiya, "Makanya lembar jawabanmu tuh ditutup, Nakajima."

Len langsung ngelus dada.

Sialnya, pas mau nyontek lagi ke Gumiya, Kiyoteru udah duduk di kursi Gumiya. Jadi, jalan satu-satunya cuman mikir atau Rin. Kalo Rin itu resikonya besar banget. Kalo mikir juga gak kalah besarnya. Dia gak bisa ngandelin otaknya yang lagi ngasih kompromi ke matanya. Ngantuk berat dan gak nyambung di waktu yang gak tepat itu _disaster_ banget. Dia mulai ngeliat soalnya yang malah lebih mirip resep dokter. Soalnya malah kebaca aneh pas lagi di ujung tanduk gini.

_Minum aspirin aja, bro_.

Pengen rasanya Len teriak, "_Pengen banget, woi! Sekalian aja sama obat cacing gak apa-apa! Obat sirupnya ganti sama cairan inpus juga gak apa-apa!_" tapi daripada dikata orang gila akibat stress gara-gara soal matematika, mending dia cari cara lain. Usaha gitu. Lagian motto hidupnya Len itu, '_Selalu berusaha dalam hidup_'. Sebenernya sih itu gaya-gayaan aja, maksud aslinya sih, _'Nyontek juga usaha, bro_'.

Len ngerobek kertas kecil yang dipake buat coretan gak penting dia. Bukannya angka, malah gambar orang yang tangannya ilang satu. Len emang gak pantes buat jadi pelukis.

Di kertas kecil itu dia nulis angka 5. Abis itu, dilipet sekecil-kecilnya, dan disentil ke arah Rin. Rin langsung sadar, dan buka kertas itu. dia ngangguk ngangguk abis itu langsung nulis. Gak berselang waktu lama, kertas itu udah di tangan Len. Len mulai senyum-senyum pas liat tulisan di kertasnya. _Tapi kayaknya gue pernah liat, _Len mulai ngerasa aneh. Abis itu dia langsung sadar—

_INI KAN SOALNYA!_

Dia mulai ngeliat Rin _hopeless_. Di kertas yang baru ditambahin catetan '_jawaban+cara_'. Untuk kedua kalinya, disentil lagi ke arah Rin. Rin langsung ngambil, dan baca dengan cepat. Dia nengok ke arah Len, raut mukanya bingung. "Em—"

"Ssst..."

"Emang apa, Kagami?"

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ langsung ada di belakang Len. Len rasanya pengen minum aspirin sebotol pas Rin mulai buka mulut, "Emang boleh ngasih—"

"—ngasih minjem _tipe-ex_. Iya, _tipe ex_!" Len langsung berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan ketawa, "Boleh kan, _Sensei_?"

"Lah, bukannya tadi kamu minta—"

"—minta pulpen! Iya, nih udah ketemu jadinya gak jadi." Len cengengesan. Kiyoteru, langsung jalan ke meja guru di depan kelas. Len cuman ngelus-ngelus dada.

Rin ngeliat Len abis itu langsung fokus sama kertas kecil robekan Len. Tangannya yang udah selesai nulis, langsung nyentil robekan kertas ke Len. Len yang udah kesenengan, cuman bisa melongo.

_Emang buat apa?_

Len cuman tepok jidat, nulis balesannya lagi abis itu nyentil lagi ke arah Rin.

_Cuman buat ngoreksi! Udeh kasih aja napa!_

Rin ngeliat Len lagi, tapi kali ini sambil miringin kepala, "Emang boleh—"

"Boleh apa lagi, Kagami?"

Rin sama Len langsung ngeliat ke meja guru. Rin yang merasa terpanggil, langsung buka mulutnya, "Emang boleh—"

"—make _tipe-ex_ buat ngapus nama di kolom nama, _Sensei_? Saya takut nanti jadi jelek." Len langsung ngambil alih keadaan. Pura-pura jadi anak yang mentingin lembar jawaban yang kotor. Seengaknya, walaupun gak jadi pelukis Len bisa jadi aktor.

Kiyoteru keliatan bingung, "Yaa, boleh aja sih. Udah sana kerjain! Tinggal 5 menit lagi!"

Len langsung melotot. Dia langsung ngeliat Rin dan nyentil robekan kertas itu. Rin yang emang gak tau rencananya apa-apa—kecuali buat ngoreksi—cuman nulisin jawaban sama caranya. Pas udah selesai baru disentil ke arah Len. Len yang dapet, langsung nulis cepet-cepet. Jawaban yang dikasih sama Rin. Pas selesai, pas itu juga lembar jawaban Len diambil sama Kiyoteru-_sensei_.

Len udah takut banget kalo mau dirobek, eh ternyata cuman dikumpulin biasa.

—

Ini udah jam 2 pagi. Dan Len masih belum tidur. Insomnia brengsek ngebuat matanya yang sebenernya ngantuk tapi gak bisa tidur. Dia berguling ke kanan. Coba nutup matanya sekali lagi. Semua suara lebih terdengar dari biasanya di telinga. Suara tetesan air, suara detik jam dinding, suara hembusan napasnya sendiri. Semuanya menyiksa dirinya lebih dari seharusnya.

Len bangun.

Dia buka laci kecil di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Obat tidur botol kuning udah jadi temennya semenjak 1 tahun lalu insomnia. Tiga butir pil obat tidur dikeluarkan, lalu diminum bersamaan dengan air putih. Len kembali berbaring. Tiga butir itu dosis yang agak lebih dari seharusnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia jadi agak kecanduan sama obat tidurnya sendiri—dan ia merasa bahwa itu bukanlah hal baik.

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Len. Ia mulai menutup mata sejenak.

Dalam hati ia berharap, ada yang lebih adiktif dari obat tidur.

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

huhuhu, yang lain masih writerblock nih;w;

adegan(?) insomnia itu saya banget—HAHA. karakter len yang insomnia juga diambil dari saya, apalagi suka pake obat tidur (-jangan dicontoh). sampe akhirnya kecanduan sendiri. udah ke dokter cuman belom mempan. huehehehe.

yaudalah, akhir kata

review!:3


	2. Chapter 2: Delusi

hai hai! saya balik lagiiii;3 langsung ajadeh!

* * *

**"Final Exam."**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corp.**

**Warning: AU, **_**typo(s), misstypo(s), **_**OOC, **_**failfailfail to the max**_**, dll.**

* * *

Tiga hari.

Kiyoteru cuman butuh tiga hari untuk ngoreksi semua ulangan kelas Len. Dan tiga hari itu dipake Len buat bentrok lagi sama sekolah yang nggak pernah kapok kalah, Hito Gakuen. Pentolan sekolah itu gak pernah belajar dari kesalahan mereka. Menurut Len kesalahan mereka itu ada di strategi, kerja sama, dan _nekat_. Mereka nekat nantangin berandalan _numero uno_ macam Len dan kawan-kawan. Kelompok yang dikepalai oleh mas-mas rambut merah tersebut gak mikirin resiko akibat nantangin Len. Malah, kalo diliat-liat, seharusnya mereka gunain kesempatan saat Len ngomong, "_Mendingan lo semua pergi deh kalo gak mau malu_,"—tapi, berhubung urat malu mereka putus, tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung nyerbu gitu aja. _So_, itu bukan salah Len sih.

Rin sendiri lebih suka ngabisin tiga hari di perpustakaan. Bermain dengan pikiran Hercule Poirot dalam buku _The Mysterious Affair at Styles_ karya Agatha Christie. Buku lama dengan pemikiran-pemikiran yang unik selalu menarik Rin untuk membacanya—membuatnya mengidolakan _The Queen of Crime_ tersebut. Seharian mencari-cari buku pertama penulis idolanya di toko buku tidak menghasilkan apapun—mereka tidak menjual buku legendaris tersebut karena alasan harga yang dipatok akan terlalu mahal. Namun beruntung, di perpustakaan kecil dekat stasiun, ia bisa meminjam buku itu dalam 5 hari. Pemiliknya yang sudah tua memberi kelonggaran untuk meminjam dalam 7 hari.

Lalu, _jeng jeng jeng_.

Sama kayak kemaren, 1 jam sebelum bel masuk Rin udah nyibukkin diri sama materi fisika selanjutnya. Optika fisis yang memberi sifat-sifat tak terdefinisikan punya magnet tersendiri bagi Rin. Cewek pirang itu lebih suka berkutat dengan buku fisikanya sebelum getaran iPhone menyentil konsentrasinya. Tangannya langsung mengambil ponsel putih tersebut, ada _chat_.

**Kagamine Len**

Woi, lo dimana? _07.01 am/read_.

Gue di gerbang nih, ajarin gue fisika dong. _07.01 am/read_.

**Kagami Rin**

Iya. _07.01 am/read._

Rin menatap kaca transparan yang langsung menuju ke gerbang. Len disana, berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah mereka yang masih sepi. Saat Len yang menghilang dari pandangan matanya, dia kembali membaca buku fisikanya kembali. Tidak lama, pintu kelasnya bergeser. Len dengan iler yang mengering, kantung mata yang menghitam, dan aura madesunya yang begitu kuat. Jika diteliti, Len lebih terlihat seperti pekerja yang di-PHK daripada ABG _badboy_.

Len langsung ngelempar tasnya di meja. Tangannya yang panjang masuk ke dalem tas untuk ngambil buku. Buku fisika yang Len ambil udah jelek. Rin pikir karena Len sering baca, taunya dipake coret-coret gambar guru fisika mereka. Len aja nggak tau mereka belajar apa di fisika. Yang dia tau pelajaran fisika itu gurunya seksi. Makanya, dia rajin banget melotot pas pelajaran fisika buat ngeliatin Luka-_sensei_ yang lagi nerangin. Pas ditanya belajar apa, dia cuman bisa jawab ngaco, "_Yaah, belajar cuci mata._"

Tapi pas dia nyadar kalo dia udah ketinggalan jauh, dia butuh belajar. Apalagi kalo diajarin, makanya dia milih Rin. Lagian, kalo sama Rin dia jadi lebih ngerti.

"Fisika jam pelajaran kedua kan?"

"Iya."

Len nguap sebentar, "Ya udah. Ajarin gue fisika dong!"

—

Kiyoteru-_sensei_ masuk ke kelas. Di tangannya ada tumpukan kertas ulangan anak-anak. Yang lain udah pada keringet dingin, takut-takut kalo nilai mereka gak memungkinkan. Biasanya soal remed emang lebih mudah satu level—cuman mudahnya Kiyoteru itu sama aja nyiksa muridnya.

Kiyoteru duduk di kursi guru. Setelah memberi salam dan lain-lain, dia langsung buka mulutnya, "Ada beberapa anak yang remed," dia ngegantung perkataannya, "Nanti remed pas pulang."

Len langsung komat-kamit. Kemaren dia udah ke dukun buat minta jampi-jampi. Liat aja kalo dia remed, dia santet juga tuh guru jahanam. Bibir bagian bawahnya langsung digigit, meminimalisir kegugupan di dirinya. Cih, malah sengaja dilambat-labatin lagi supaya makin takut. Yaah, sebenernya emang takut sih.

"Kagami Rin," Rin langsung jalan ke depan. Ngambil kertas ulangan dia yang—lagi-lagi—jadi nilai terbaik dari kelas yang diajar Kiyoteru, "Pertahanin ya, Kagami-_san_." Abis itu dia senyum.

Len langsung ngedumel dalem hati. Apaan tuh senyum? Dasar pedofil. Tau aja yang imut-imut. Kalo mau senyum-senyum kenapa harus sama Rin sih? Emang gak ada korban lain apa? Mentang-mentangg guru seksi jadi bisa modusin murid-murid gitu? Bah, _back off _deh. Rin itu modusan Len, gak ada yang boleh deketin dia—apalagi guru mesum, pedofil, tua bangka, sok seksi, _gay_ macem ini.

"Kagamine Len," Len langsung sadar. dia langsung ke arah Kiyoteru sambil cemberut. Tangannya langsung ngambil kertas ulangan milik dia. Disana tertulis besar-besar pake tinta merah, "Tingkatin ya, Kagamine."

86.

Len langsung ngeliat Kiyoteru. Senyum ramah terkembang di mukanya.

Kayaknya dia emang _gay _deh.

Cuman dia baik juga.

Len langsung balik ke mejanya. Cengiran gigi hiunya terkembang. "Makasih Rin!"

—

Lui Hibiki.

Siapa yang gak tau dia?

Lawan Len di sekolahan. Sama-sama berandal, sama-sama kuat, sama-sama ganteng, sama-sama udah ngalahin Hito Gakuen, dan sama-sama dari Teino Gakuen. Bedanya, Lui dateng dari kubu yang beda sama Len. Kalo Len, di awal dia selalu ngasih kesempatan buat lawannya kabur. Tapi kalo Lui, dia gak bakal kasih celah buat kabur. Gak tau siapa yang lebih kuat, cuman yang pasti mereka sama-sama kuat.

Mereka saling kenal?

_Yes. Oui. Sì. Ja. Da. _Iya.

Mereka saling kenal.

Sayangnya, mereka saling bentrok.

Kelompok mereka gak pernah akur. Walaupun mereka sama-sama nyikat musuh yang sama, mereka gak pernah akur. Saling ngatain satu sama lain. Padahal mereka gak sadar, kalo mereka sama persis. Kayak duren di belah dua. Belah duren—eh tunggu, ini maksudnya beda ya bukan buat dimakan ya, tapi buat perumpamaan soal mirip-miripan. Bukan juga soal perumpamaan di _website-website_ yang buat keringetan. **Bukan**.

Mereka sama-sama kayak kulkas. Mereka sama-sama jadi artis sekolah. Mereka sama-sama suka tidur di kelas. Mereka sama-sama insomnia. Pokoknya _sama_—mungkin _Aphrodite_ setuju sama pepatah mirip itu jodoh kali ya. Gak tau deh, tapi yang pasti mereka gak bakalan mau dan malah lebih memiripkan diri sama tong sampah daripada harus saling memiripkan satu sama lain. Ewh.

Tapi, Lui punya satu keunggulan dari Len.

Dia temen deket Rin.

Dia tau gimana Rin luar dalem. Tau cara berpakaian Rin di luar dan dalem rumah. Tau pakaian Rin yang luar dan yang dalem. Iya yang dalem, gak usah pura-pura polos deh.

Dia temen deket Rin dari kecil. Mereka sama-sama belajar bareng, makan bareng, sampe kemana-mana barengan. Gak ada yang namanya Lui kalo gak ada Rin, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Tapi ada satu fakta, yang bisa buat bumi gonjang-ganjing. Karena dari dulu sampe sekarang Lui itu overprotektif, dia sendiri yang buat Rin polos.

Waktu SD Rin udah dikenalin Lui sama kamus. Cara-cara mengeja dan menulis yang benar. Dan anehnya, itu kebawa sampe SMA. Rin jadi polos, dan kekhawatiran Lui tentang Rin akhirnya berkurang. Dia meminimalisir adanya benih-benih cinta tumbuh dari orang lain. Dan sebagai gantinya—_yes_, bener banget, Sherlock—Lui jadi kandidat tunggal.

Tapi saat mata jeruknya menangkap Len lagi makan bareng sama Rin, dia harus bergerak.

Berandalan bule KW satu itu harus tau siapa pemilik Rin.

Siapa pemilik Rin yang ori.

Langkahnya yang besar, memakan waktu 3 detik untuk sampai ke tempat Len dan Rin. Mereka berdua lagi enak-enak makan _bento_, sebelum gebrakan di meja buat Len batuk dan Rin yang hampir muncratin minumannya.

"Woi, lo ngapain di sini?" suara Lui yang berat ngasih waktu beberapa detik buat nenangin batuk Len. "Jawab!"

"Bentar!" Len batuk sekali sebagai jeda, "Lo buta apa gimana sih? Ya gue lagi makan lah!"

"Ya tapi kenapa harus di sini?"

"Karena gue duduk di sini."

Lui mengaku kalah atas perkataan terakhir Len. Dia melihat Rin yang masih asik makan _bento_nya. "Rin."

"Mm-hmm?"

"Pindah yuk. Ke kelas gue."

Rin langsung melihat Lui, "Tapi nanti Kagamine-_kun_ sendirian. Dia bilang, dia takut sendirian."

Lui kembali melihat Len. Len tersenyum, mata birunya mengibarkan bendera kemenangan, "_See_? Gue takut sendirian," dia melihat ke arah Rin, "Temenin gue ya—" matanya kembali menantang pada Lui, "—_**Rin**_."

Rin ngangguk aja. Menurutnya, dia gak tau kalo dia gak merugikan siapapun. Lui bisa makan sama temen-temennya yang lebih banyak dibanding sama dia yang punya temen makan satu orang. Lui juga gak bawa _bento_, mungkin ada salah satu temennya yang akan memberinya _bento_ dan makan bersama. Dan hal ini membawanya pada satu konklusi, _Lui gak kesepian kayak Kagamine-_kun.

"_Fine_. Itu berarti gue gak bisa pulang sama lo hari ini." Lui harap ini akan menjadi gertakan buat Rin.

"Yep. Hari ini aku bakal pulang sama Kagamine-_kun_." Dan taunya nggak.

Lui kembali ke kelasnya tanpa ngomong apapun. Tangannya yang kuat hampir merusak pintu kelas saat membantingnya dengan menimbulkan suara keras. Si brengsek Kagamine harus dikasih pelajaran. Dia harus tau kalo Rin itu punya dia.

Di dalem kelas Len cuman senyum-senyum. Diia punya banyak info tentang Lui. Dia temen deket Rin. Dia berandalan. Dia tau strategi Lui untuk gak ngebiarin ada celah sekecil apapun untuk lawannya kabur. _Which means_, dia overprotektif dan gak akan ngebiarin dia gitu aja deket sama Rin.

Oke, kalo dia mau gitu.

Permainan dimulai.

—

Jam 3 sore Rin dan Len sudah melewati gerbang sekolah. Jalan ke rumah Rin bisa dicapai dengan bus di halte dekat sekolah. Sama seperti Rin, jika tidak ada tawaran bentrok Len juga menggunakan bus yang sama untuk pulang. Mereka hanya berbeda satu blok.

Di halte mereka juga tidak banyak bicara, tapi mereka benar-benar menikmati waktu yang terlewati begitu saja. Sepasang mata yang identik saling memperhatikan banyak hal. Jalanan. Sepeda yang dikendarai senior. Junior yang berjalan kaki. Daun di sisi jalan. Hanya karena hal kecil mereka bisa saling merasa nyaman.

Tangan Len merogoh tasnya. Saat tangannya keluar dari tas, Rin bisa meliat jelas apa yang dicari Len. Rokok. Len mengambil salah satu rokok dari dalam kotaknya. Ia mengapit rokok itu di bibirnya, lalu membakar salah satu ujungnya yang bebas. Ia mulai menghisap rokok itu perlahan. Menikmati setiap racun yang masuk ke tubunnya. Membiarkan asap menenangkannya dari sejumlah masalah hidupnya. Saat bibirnya terbuka, saat itu juga asap rokok berputar-putar di udara.

"Kagamine-_kun_," Len langsung sadar saat Rin memanggilnya, "Kamu kenapa merokok? Kan merokok mempercepat kematian," tangannya terangkat menunjuk label peringatan di kotak rokok Len, "Tapi aku menghormati perokok. Aku cuman mau tau aja alasannya."

Len menatap Rin lama, "Lo kalo punya banyak masalah, lo ngapain?"

Rin menaikkan bahunya, "Tidur?"

Len tersenyum, "Bagi gue, rokok itu sama kayak tidur. Untuk sejenak gue bisa ngelupain maslah gue, walaupun gue tau itu gak bakal selese dengan satu hisapan."

Rin menatap Len berbinar. Ia suka bagaimana pemuda ini menjabarkan alasannya, "Kamu gak takut mati?" lagi-lagi dia menunjuk label peringatan.

Len terkekeh geli. "Takut mati itu sama aja takut akan hal yang gak diketahui—irasional."

Rin mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan Len. Ia benar-benar suka atas teorinya.

Len gak pernah takut mati. Baginya takut mati itu sama aja takut sama hal yang gak diketahui. Gak ada orang yang tau gimana rasanya mati atau apa yang terjadi setelah kita mati. Lagipula, mati itu cuman pindah tempat. Kalian cuman pindah dari bumi ke surga atau neraka.

"Busnya datang."

Len dan Rin langsung berdiri. Mereka masuk ke bus lewat pintu yang udah terbuka. Mata Len langsung menjelajah tempat duduk. Bus ini kosong, tapi dia lebih suka duduk paling belakang dekat jendela. Kakinya berjalan ke arah belakang dan duduk di pojok. Rin langsung duduk di sebelah Len saat tangan Len menepuk kursi sebelahnya.

"Jadi, tolong kenalkan diri Anda."

Len menciptakan beberapa _joke_ hanya untuk melihat Rin tertawa kecil. Ia sangat suka bagaimana bibir itu tertawa, suaranya yang mengalun, dan menyipitnya sudut mata Rin. Ia suka pada hal-hal kecil yang bisa membuat pikirannya menjadi kacau. Ia suka saat perutnya terasa diacak-acak. Ia suka saat napasnya yang tiba-tiba menipis. Ia suka saat atmosfir yang terjadi perlahan membunuhnya dengan hal-hal sederhana seperti itu. Instingnya yang tajam tiba-tiba melemah. Ia tidak tahu jika tiba-tiba mungkin ada yang ingin menusuknya, menembakanya, memukulnya—membunuhnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan sekalipun akan terasa manis jika melihat tawa yang selembut gulali.

"Jadi," Len langsung sadar dari surga sejenaknya, "Aku anak terakhir dari dua bersaudara. Papa dosen fakultas kedokteran Todai. Mama ibu rumah tangga biasa. Kakak kuliah di Todai," Rin menyudahi perkenalannya, "Sekarang, kamu!"

"Gue anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Bokap gue direktur perusahaan makanan. Nyokap—sama, ibu rumah tangga biasa. Adek gue jadi tangan kanan setan," Rin tertawa mendengar perkataan terakhir Len, "Dia masih SD. Jadi kadang dia baik, kadang dia jadi kaki tangan setan."

Rin kembali tertawa.

Len kembali merasakan hal yang sama.

Atmosfir yang pelan-pelan membunuhnya. Dia suka saat tiba-tiba oksigen jadi menipis, saat ususnya berubah tempat, saat pikirannya menjadi, _wsqdikdqipgfiou_. Bahkan hal terlogis sekalipun ia tidak bisa memikirkannya. Mungkin orang-orang akan bernapas menggunakan karbon dioksida. Ia suka saat otaknya berpikir tidak logis—karena ia takut akan hal yang masuk akal. Sangat masuk akal tiba-tiba Rin akan diambil dari sisinya, pergi bersama orang lain.

Karena itu, ia lebih suka menganggap delusi sebagai kenyataannya.

* * *

**to be continued.**

* * *

duh maap ya yang lain masih writerblock nih;w;

ini aja buatnya pas lagi buat tugas;w;

ya sudah, tolong saran dan kritiknya ya!;)


End file.
